Apartment trouble : Amuto
by adelutzys
Summary: REWROTE FIRST CHAP :D Ikuto lives alone in his apartment. What happens when a cute looking college girl named Hinamori Amu moves in and makes his life a hell? But what will happen when they'll fall for each other? Rating will go up later. Sometimes OOC ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Apartment trouble : Amuto**

**....................------------------------------....................  
**

_**Ikuto lives alone in his appartment, but needs someone to help him with the rent.**_

_** After seeing the paper announcement , college student Hinamori Amu offers to move in. **_

_**The situation gets worst; Ikuto finds out that living with Amu is not se easy.**_

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1 : Moving in with the devil **

The shower cabine opened in slow motion. The tile felt like ice for his feet. The blue haired man wrapped a towel around his waist and walked lazily towards the door. Behind it, an early visitor was becoming pissed of waiting. The bags in her hands fell loudly on the black expensive hallway carpet, when the door cracked opened.

'Uhm.. Is this the way you receive guests?'

'Normally not, but I guess you would've made a crisis if I had went to dress up. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto by the way. Are you my new roommate?'

'Yeah.. Hinamori Amu'

Her stunned eyes followed how the water was dripping from his silky hair, onto his strong shoulders, calmly flowing across his muscled abs, then being absorbed by the short towel.

'Don't just stand there staring at me, come in!'

Amu's face reddened while picking her bags up in silence. She placed them shyly near the white sofa, looking around.

'This is huge!'

Her eyes glowed seeing all the luxury. In front of the white sofa was a black, fluffy carpet and a plasma tv above a fireplace. There were also two big windows from which the whole town could be seen. Amu got stuck there fascinated, looking at the miniatured people and at the small cars. She never entered a 30 meter building before.

'You know, it's even more beautiful at night'When she turned around, her jaw dropped, The sun was shining on Ikuto's almost bare body.

'And you should put something on, or I shall do, uhm... some slightly unpleasant things to you' she said with a serious look on her face.

'Ooh..' Ikuto grinned '..Like what?' approaching her slowly.

'Like.. taking out my whip!'

Ikuto sweatdropped seeing Amu snapping her hands in the air like she had the whip, but soon, both of them started laughing.

'So.. where's my room?' she asked excited.

'Aww, I thought you want us to share the same room'

'What? Why would I do that? I .. strangle hot guys in my sleep :) ' *grins*

Ikuto stood there for a couple of seconds then bursted out laughing.

'Let me get this straight. You dream of hot guys? LOL! And you think I'm hot? I mean, I know I am.. *admires self*, but-'

'That's. NOT. what i meant!' Amu's hands shook like mad, until Ikuto pointed to her room, and slammed the door behind her. Wiping a tear, Ikuto said:

'Even though the nerd acts all threatening, she can't even kill a fly'

'HEY! I HEARD YOU!'

Amu was really pissed. The room was nice, even more comfortable than her house's but Ikuto's behaviour confused her. Because she felt something strange the first time she saw him and the fact that he is reaching out to her too fast made her worry. In some ways, she was afraid of those types of guys, because of some past experiences. And to brush away all the rabu rabu feelings, she decided to play a prank on her new "friend".

After packing out and changing clothes, Amu found the kitchen. She saw Ikuto was at the table, in some large T-shirt and trousers, reading the paper.

'Staring at me again?' He lifted his eyebrows from behind the paper, grinning at her. Smiling, she said :

'No Tsukiyomi-san :) I'm thinking what I should cook for you.'

'It's Ikuto. Eeh? Do you have cooking skills?'

'Just. wait and see.!' she whispered between her teeth with grudge.

'How old are you, Amu?'

'What's with that all of the sudden? Well.. I'm 19. I'll go to college tomorrow.'

'I'm 25, in case you wanna know'

Amu turned towards the fridge in silence, but amazed since she thought Ikuto was a lot younger.

'Well Amu, since you came all over here just to see me, why don't you make me a cup of coffee?'

Soon after, she felt watched while she was browsing through the drawers. As she turned around, Ikuto's sapphire eyes stopped her from talking. Amu couldn't find the strength to move. Now she was sure. The feeling she had at the door took form ; realizing it's definitely chemistry. On the other side, Ikuto wasn't sure why he was looking at her so intensively and what was he feeling.

What he did know was that he loved to tease Amu.

'Did you know you that look amazing in shorts?'

Amu turned red and faked rolling her eyes. Ikuto chuckled, Amu being more and more (apparently) stressed.

'Coffee's ready!'

The tray with the two cups of hot coffee spilled on Ikuto even before he could blink. He quickly stripped off his shirt, almost shocked.

'Those abs again? -_-' This time Amu couldn't hide her blush any longer.

'SH*T!Are you crazy? What was that?'

Amu took her sandwich and eyes Ikuto (a/n : not his abs 8D) quickly : 'You haven't seen anything, _Ikuto_..' and then left from the kitchen.

Ikuto smiled brightly and wanted to chase after her but was stopped by his cellphone.

'Hey dude, did I woke you up?'

'No Yoru, my new ro-'

'Nee nee Ikuto-nya, let's hang out today!'

'I can't.. I have other things to do.'

'Awww, like what?'

'Like teasing my new apartment mate and making her blush'

'Woohoo, good luck then!'

'Thanks Yoru, I`ll need it. She's a tough kitten!'

he laughed and hung up, then resumed his paper reading. Little did he know that Amu eavesdropping behind the corner.

Squeezing her fists, she whispered to herself :

'You'll pay, Ikuto! Tough huh? I'll show you what tough really means.'

She walked slowly across the kitchen, looking insecure.

'You decided on what to cook for me?' Ikuto teased.

Coldly, she answered : 'Sort of.'

'How much can a girl your age eat?'

'A lot.'

'Well, seeing your body, I'd say that you don't eat too much.'

'Cut it out! Can't you do better than this?'

As soon as the omlette was ready, still not looking at him, Amu took out from her sleeve her "ace". She added the content of the little bottle all over the omlette, then put the plate in front of Ikuto.

'Huh? Is this for me?' he asked stunned.

When Amu nodded smiling, Ikuto said quickly the 'Itadakimasu' and ate half of it in a bunch.

**-SILENCE-...**

Amu started laughing her ass off while Ikuto's sensitive ears turned as red as a tomato.

'Aww, is Ikuto blushing?'

He looked like he was about to errupt and couldn't talk; he started coughing and his eyes got wet.

' !!'

'Are you crying? LOL! Some super hot ketchup makes you cry?'

'Water!' yelled Ikuto while caressing his neck. Amu placed a glass of water in front of him and left in her room.

'This college year of yours. will be. very long, Amu...'

**-End of the chapter-**

**

* * *

**

**Ada : Thanks to Viv for beta-ing :D **

**Viv : No prob ^^**

**Ada : Viv will participate in the ending dialogues XD And Michi in the opening ones XD Woots look at me I got two betas 8D (i really should study harder -.-)  
**

**Viv : Well, hope you like Ada's new chap :D Byezz ^^**

**Ada : Look forward for the second chap ;D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**MIchiyo : "TWO MONTHS WITHOUT UPDATING?!"**

**Ada : "Uhm.. :D Well... :D:D:D "**

**Michiyo : -becomes really pissed-**

**Ada :-drags Ikuto in the room- "Calm her down while I... go and... finish the chap ;D"**

**Ikuto : -smirks-**

**Michiyo : -faints with hearts in her eyes and mouth-**

**Ada : Now that the freak...-looks around- is busy :D -sees Ikuto biting Michi's ear- I shall.. uhm...-sees Michi fainting- uhm... Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2 : Defying the 'laws' (of the heart)  
**

Amu sighed while lying on the floor. Shopping definitely exhausted her. And now, a pile of books and projects appeared before her.

'I totally forgot T.T' She put her hand on her forehead and gazed at the ceiling. Three days had passed since she had moved in, yet she already felt she's at home. A pair of blue eyes were roaming her behind the open door's crack.

'She's too cute when she's stressed' whispered Ikuto to himself while entering slowly, 'Need help?'

Amu freaked out and jumped on the bed feeling herself losing control. She didn't know how to finish her tasks quicker and the blue haired apartment mate dude spooked her out even more just by whispering in her ear. '_Hey! HE should be the one freaked out_'. Her heavy breathing calmed down, picturing how to exploit Ikuto.

'I actually do' she said while batting her eyelashes.

Ikuto smirked and seated himself next to her.

'I have to do the english endless homework, a history project and some essay at anatomy -.- And I don't have the time cause I have to eat, take a shower and sleep. '

'If you want, I'll do the history project while you're eating and then,while you are taking a shower I'll be "studying" you to make the anatomy essay :D'

'Haha that's funny A..A Want a snack?' Amu's stress level was increasing with every word of Ikuto, so some new gustative experiences for him would have calmed her down.

'No thanks, I don't wanna be poisoned.' said Ikuto, reading the tasks for the project.

_'I hate this blue haired dude . He reads minds -.- '_

Amu glued a sticker on Ikuto's forehead then went in the kitchen, unknowingly leaving the door opened. Ikuto laughed, reading the nerdy, neat handwriting of Amu.

_Rule no_. 1 :_ DO NOT follow Amu in the shower (or anywhere else) !_

_Rule no. 2 : DO NOT take her by surprise! (aka spook the hell out of her)  
_

_Rule no. 3 : DO NOT taunt Amu! (aka tease her)  
_

_...(list may continue)_

Just when he was planning to make fun of Amu with that draft over months, a soft melodic voice coming from the kitchen made him throw it under Amu's bed. He walked noiselessly till the door and listened carefully. Amu's song was .. soothing and calming. He wanted to hear more, so he approached her unnoticed, just like a cat.

While cooking, trying to reach the high notes, Amu's honeyed eyes closed mildly; the forefinger slipping into hot oiled pan. A sharp scream followed and Ikuto's arms covered up Amu's shaking body. He took her finger and placed it between his lips, conforting it with his tongue. Amu was stoned by Ikuto's impulse. He was actually hugging her. Their bodies were so close.. Close enough for Amu's heartbeats to reach the top. Ikuto's entire being, in that aspect dazzled her : his long eyelashes, his lips forming a faulty, hot 'o' around her finger, his arms around her waist...

_'Around my waist?! WTF are you doing Amu? D: You can't fall for him!_' This time, her inner side took the lead. 'Uhm. What are you doing?'

Ikuto released Amu's body but held her hand in his. 'Does it still hurt?'

'I-It's okay... Wait... Weren't you supposed to write my project?' Amu pulled back her hand and continued preparing her dinner.

'Well... I couldn't resist not hearing you sing.'

Even tough she couldn't see him, Amu definitely could tell that he was grinning. In a blink of an eye, Ikuto felt threatened by a wooden spoon touching his neck.

'Now... WTF DID I TELL YOU? Do not follow me in the shower or anywhere else!'

Raising his hands and grinning Ikuto stated : 'Well you didn't mention a rule like "Do not spy on Amu" so I am in rights to spy on you'

Amu cleared away her lethal weapon saying : 'Well right now, I'm officially updating the rule list! Rule no. 4 : DO NOT spy on Amu (or you'll get cooked for dinner!) Now move your back to my room to finish my project!' -batting eyelashes-

'Roger madam! OOps I mean.. miss :D'

'MOVE!'

**-after 15 minutes-**

After finishing eating, Amu stored a portion for Ikuto as a reward for offering to help her. She entered her room slowly and the frame she saw made her smile. He was layed on the floor,still keeping the pen in his hand as the moonlight was glowing on his peaceful sleep. She grabbed her night gown and a towel and locked the bathroom door behind her.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was woken up by the noises that Amu made whereas she was showering.

'Nee Amu, how am I supposed to make the biology essay if you don't let me study you!'

'There's no way in hell you'd enter here! Only if you don't mind a soap stuck in your..'

'Okay okay I get the idea -.- Just finish the shower so we can do the essay together.'

Amu came out in her pellucid night gown, bringing with her a captivating scent.

'Uhm... Ikuto, there is something in the kitchen for you, and this time I used the right ingredients. Ikuto stared at her all the time, making Amu laugh.

'What? LOL Do I still have spaghetti on my face?'

'No.. :D It's just that...'

'What... tell me :|'

Ikuto inched closer to her ear and whispered her slooowly : 'Now my guesses are affirmed : You. don' amazing . just in shorts. but in transparent little dresses too'

Amu's face turned red (**Ada : yeah again :D all over again until u'r sick of iiiiit!!! Michi & Viv : -.-"**) seeing Ikuto's huge grin.

'YOU PERVERTTT!'

Ikuto started laughing but his back received a strong kick from Amu's slipper and got thrown out of the room. Amu leaned over the door, with her heart punding powerfully. Just when she thought that things worked out nicely between them, she finds out that Ikuto is not someone to trust in. (**Michi : That's SO NOT TRUE! My Ikuto is loves D:** )

'I can`t be falling for him!'

**-End of the chapter-**

* * *

**Ada : '8D Yayness XD'**

**Viv : 'Cute Amuto Ada good job ^^'**

**Ada : 'If the inspiration hits me I might write sum cuter moments :D'**

**Michi : 'You'd better be! xD '**

**Ada : 'A..A Meh bets Michi would've said this :D'**

**Michi : 'Lol..'**

**Ada : 'Isn't it awesome how I read minds? x3 Just like someone in this story :3'**

**Michi : 'Rule no. 5 : DO NOT mess with my Ikuto ;D'  
**

**Viv : 'Please review :D Sorry for Ada's spelling mistakes, no one beta-ed this chap cause it's like... 01:30 in the morning and neither me or Michi are online :) '**


End file.
